


Reckless Behavior

by Preelikeswriting



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: 3x07, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preelikeswriting/pseuds/Preelikeswriting
Summary: Q reflects on poor life choices and his relationship with Eliot after getting together with Poppy at the end of 3x07





	Reckless Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be working on my other stuff, but I needed to write something after the newest episode.

Quentin lay back on the couch staring at the ceiling blankly. Somewhere in the background of the typhoon of thoughts threatening to crush him, he could hear Poppy singing. It was something upbeat and overly happy that he hadn’t heard for years, but was pretty sure had popular about the time her Brakebills class had disappeared.

As heard the water of the shower turn on in the background Q felt a sob building in his throat. What the fuck was he doing? His head had been out of whack ever since he’d possessed the depression key, he knew that, but what had he been thinking sleeping with Poppy?

He was- He and Eliot were- They weren’t anything. Not really. They hadn’t talked about it at all since they remembered the mosaic. Things between them were good, great really, between them. So what the fuck had he been thinking?

What was he supposed to say? ‘Hey El, I know we’ve literally only spent a few days apart from each other, and I know we really haven’t talked about what the deal with us is yet, but I’ve already fucked up and slept with somebody!’

Q buried his face in his hands. He didn’t even like Poppy. Passing an unconscious stranger their very own depression monster was hardly the way to hit it off with someone.

He should really get dressed now, gather his shit off the floor and get started working on the quest again. Penny was off risking his life- Death? Eliot and Margo were off dealing with the fairies, Alice and Julia were dealing with Julia’s remaining magic, and what was he doing?

Q let out a sigh, feeling something uncomfortable building in his gut, and somehow managed to pull himself to his feet. Collecting his clothes from where they'd landed on the floor in a crumpled heap, he pulled them on with no small about of guilt about how they'd gotten there.

It wasn’t even just the thought of Eliot that hurt, It was of himself. Why was he always doing this? He was far from the nymphomaniac that some of the other physical kids were, but it seemed like every time things got tough, everytime he couldn’t immediately think his way out, he ended up in bed with someone.

He clung to relationships, to sex, like a lifeline. Because he knew how self-destructive he could be without someone beside him, someone else for him to focus on. He guessed it had just become a habit at this point, to cling to someone, regardless of how much of a bad idea it was. For fuck's sake! He’d just slept with a girl who’d nearly killed him!

Q ran his fingers through his hair, half stumbling to his bedroom door. Jesus, he was an idiot.

A picture of him and El secured to the edge of his mirror was like a punch to the gut, and he stopped in the door frame to look at it for a moment.

“I’m sorry.” His gut twisted uncomfortably, and his eyes burned. “I’m such a fuck up El.” he let his head drop against the doorframe and just stood there, barely keeping himself upright as his head filled with dark thoughts he'd been running from since he'd returned from the abyss.

Quintin’s muscles tensed as thin arms slid around his waist, settling uncomfortably low. Q had to fight the urge to throw off the thin body that lay against his back, as the way Poppy nuzzled against his shoulder blades made his skin crawl.

“Well that was fun now wasn’t it?” The little lilt in her voice irritated him in a way that it hadn’t before. Normally he was all about cuddling afterward, he really just like touch in general, but now her thin arms felt like an invasion.

“It’s like I always say,” she continued, tightening her grasp. “Nothing like a little pre-questing sex.”

“That- that- doesn't sound like a real thing,” Q said, turning to extract himself from her hold.

She gave him a playful pout, as she stroked his arm. “Well, we could make it a thing.”

Q shook his head, separating them further. He couldn’t afford to be distracted, not now. And besides...“Yeah, sorry, Poppy, really, but I can’t.” He had something he wasn’t ready to give up on yet.

With a sigh and a shrug, she released him. “Well, it was worth a try.”

Q blinked owlishly at her. “What?”

“I mean, I knew since the woods you were head over heels for tall dark and brooding over there. But, a girl can hope,” she said, taking a step back. Poppy straightened up and grabbed her shirt from where it hung off the edge of his bed. “It was fun while it lasted at least.” popping up on her toes she gave him a quick peck on the cheek on her way out.

Q stood there dumbfounded watching her go, not fulling grasping what had just happened. “I-”

“Q? You coming? We’ve got stuff to do.” she called out over her shoulder as if she wasn't casually standing there in her dragon print bra. Something, that he now found a bit off-putting seeing as Benedict had been eaten by one of those only days before.

“Um, yeah, sure. Be right there.” He sputtered out, averting his eyes. Stealing one last glance at the photo of El, Quentin gave a small smile and followed her out.

Yeah, he wasn't ready to give up on them, whatever they were, not just yet.


End file.
